Sneak Away: Into the Burning Sands
by Arec
Summary: [OneShot] Nabooru had always admired and loved the Dark King but never had the chance to tell him, until now. A Nabooru x Ganondorf story because they don't get enough love. REVISED.


Revised

So I was reading over the fan fictions I have and realized "hey, they badly need to be edited" So here are the newly revised fan fictions.

Woo! another one-shot by me! Why Nabooru and Ganondorf you ask? Because I love them both and they never get enough love. Anyway this was a quick one so...enjoy!

There will be more on the way. I'm currently doing a series of Zelda one-shots. Also I am taking request! If you want a one-shot done as me but I cannot guarantee you I will know the characters closely. i will try though!

Nabooru took one last look around the Temple before she rushed out. She easily made her way through desert which she was so used to living with and called for the gate to be opened once she reached the fortress. As soon as she was in she was greeted by the new head guard, in which Nabooru had regretfully never learned the name of.

"Welcome back, Nabooru," the Gerudo said taking Nabooru's cloak for her and shaking out the sand.

"Thank you," Nabooru replied, "But I am strictly here on business. I am going to the prisoners' cell and I do not want to be disturb and do not tell anyone of my whereabouts."

"Yes, Nabooru," the guard replied bowing her head slightly before walking to the fortress with Nabooru's cloak.

The Spirit Sage glanced around her before hurrying to the cell the once held Link. She made her way quickly through the maze of the fortress to where she knew he would be. One more glance at her surroundings before she slipped inside. The figure in the corner raised his head and Nabooru could've sworn she saw a smirk.

"Come to visit me, Nabooru?" came the deep masculine voice that haunted her dreams.

"You know I could get into serious trouble for being here," the sage replied making sure the door was locked.

The prisoner smirked again and shifted, "As do you yet you still come to me. Tell me, Nabooru, why?"

Nabooru huffed and crossed her arms, "I came to interrogate you."

"About what I did? Come on, Nabooru, we both know you're here for a different reason.

She heard his chains rattling and knew he had stood and was walking towards her. Each step brought him into the light and Nabooru had to stop the air from leaving her lungs as the gorgeous man in front of her revealed himself.

"Come, Nabooru, let's not be so impersonal," he said holding out both shackled hand and she knew what he wanted.

Dropping to one knee she took out her key ring she had thought to bring with her and unlocked the shackles around his large ankles. Standing up once more she began to reach for the shackles on his wrist when she noticed her hands were badly shaking. She didn't know why she was. It wasn't like the man in front of her scared her. She gulped and tried to concentrate on unlocking his restraints. Apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed her quivering hands. No sooner had the chains dropped to the floor; he had her pressed tightly between him and the wall.

Taking on pink gloved hand, he raised it to his lips and gently kissed it, "You are shaking. You have no reason to be afraid of me."

Nabooru's entire body shook against his, "Don't."

It was a futile attempt and she knew it. Even as he was pulling off her glove to kiss her bear palm, she knew she wouldn't fight him. He kissed her palm once, twice, three times before pulling her forward and kissing her long swan neck.

"Stop," she weakly pushed against him.

"We both know you don't truly wish me to stop," he murmured against her delicate neck.

Nabooru slipped to the side, out of his grasp and he let her.

"I am not even supposed to be here. I told the King that because you were a Gerudo you were our responsibility and that I would keep you in check," she cried out, more to convince herself than him.

He grinned darkly and leaned against the wall with his arms folded, "Fine job you're doing."

Nabooru glowered at him, "Not funny. I could get punished for being here like this."

"Why? And why don you ask the little fish girl where she sneaks off at night? Hmmm?" He retorted.

Nabooru eyed him curiously, "Ruto?"

"Yes. Ask the little Water Sage where she sneaks to every night. You're no different, Nabooru," he was directly in front of her now, standing inches from her as he gazed down at her.

Nabooru gulped as she looked up at him. With his long legs and abdomen he had to at least be a head, a head and a half taller than her. She always loved his long powerful legs and arms. Before he had tried to take over Hyrule, Nabooru would love to just watch him walk with such powerful, swift stride. Nabooru would've also given anything to be wrapped in his lengthy arms that could easily capture, hold, and engulf her. And his hands. She loved to admire his hands. For a man of his size and power, he hand small wrist with wide palms and long fingers. Nabooru would have given everything she had to feel those skilled hands on her, touching her, caressing her…

The delicate Sage was shaken from her thoughts when she felt the cell wall pressed into her back his face in his hands and his breath against her cheek. She thought he was going to kiss her lips but instead he gave a cheek her gentle nuzzle before pressing his lips to her soft flesh. It wasn't until one of his large hands ran down her hip that she realized he easily held both of her wrist held high above her head in one of his hands, the silk of her remaining glove pressing against the bare skin of both arms.

"No," she growled.

"You know you want this just as much as I do," he murmured against her lips.

Nabooru moaned as he finally brought their lips together. Their breath mingled as they opened and closed their mouths once, twice, three times just as he had done with her hand. She freed her gloved hand from his grasp and she placed it one his high shoulder. He took this chance to rest on hand under her bottom and lift her up against him. She instinctively wrapped them around his waist allowing him to run one hand up and down her body.

He had always loved her body, lean and firm yet still quite feminine. He cherished the curve of her hip and her thin lean waist. She had always been shaped like a vase just like a woman should be with rolling hips, a small flat tummy, and pert breast. She also had a fragile swan-like neck set on wide but delicate shoulders and connected to a firm jaw. Her face was diamond shaped with lush lips and smooth round cheek he dreamed of stroking. Her fiery red hair was always pulled back into a long ponytail revealing the large stone on her forehead that matched her golden eyes. Though her arms were small they were well muscled and lead to small hands that he forever wanted to grasp within his own.

His attention turned to her breast which always provoked him from beneath that stupid cloth. He grasped her through it and began to knead her soft flesh. She gasped out into his mouth and used her free arm to push at him with at least some effort.

He growled, "You know it is very difficult to do this with you squirming like that."

"That's the point!" she shouted at him then immediately snapped her mouth shut realizing how loud she had just been.

He grinned at seeing her fear, "What's wrong, love? Scared of getting caught?"

"Yes," she moaned as his mouth found her collar. "Please, I don't want to get you into trouble."

"Me?" he laughed out in his deep rich voice. "In case you haven't noticed my dearest, I am in as much trouble as I can get into. I would probably be dead if that fool of a king wasn't so soft and thick and the Princess hadn't stopped the Hylian."

"He beat you didn't he?" she countered.

He growled and pressed her tighter against the wall, "I was distracted by the tanned skin sage that _helped_ the weak Hylian defeat me."

Nabooru flinched with regret at distrust in his voice.

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?" she exhaled as he once more began to knead her breast.

"By ruining my life-long ambitions?" he replied as he roughly pulled down her top.

The Spirit Sage squeaked and tried to cover herself with her free hand.

"No no, dearest," he crooned lifting her hand to capture it with other leaving her completely open to him.

Through the thin fabric of her pants she felt the slight bulge in his pants suppressed by his tight thick clothing. She shifted against him and heard him groan. Did she do that? She experimentally rubbed herself against him and he grabbed her

hip in his free hand to keep her still.

"Don't do that," he rasped.

It was Nabooru's turn to grin, "Do what?"

She ground against him once more. His grip tightened on both her hip and wrists as he groaned and dropped his head.

"I said don't," his voice a low rumble.

Nabooru was about to continue teasing him when he suddenly dropped to his knees causing her to cry out in shock and cling to him with her now free arms. His laugh was a low rumble deep within his body as he placed one hand on the small of her back and pushed her into him. His lips found her collar and he began to kiss, lick, and nibble the flesh he found. He nipped the top of her breast and she gasped, arching into his mouth. The corners of his lips twitched as he kissed and licked her pert breast avoiding her aching nipple.

"Please," she whispered as is to herself.

He chuckled as he took the peak into his mouth, the vibration tickling her sensitive flesh. She felt as if she stopped breathing as she turned her head so her cheek was pressed against the stone wall. He roughly sucked her nipple only to catch it between his teeth then soothingly lap at it. A deep ache exploded within her stomach, a familiar ache she had felt so many times before when in his presence or at night when he raced through her mind. She suddenly craved his flesh and worked to undo his top shirt.

He laughed deeply, "Impatient are we?"

"Shut up and help me," Nabooru growled in reply.

He sat back only to under his shirts. He wasn't used to not having his heavy armor on but upon his defeat they Royal Guard had taken anything that could benefit him including his armor. His power still remained only restrained by the Triforce's own power. Once his shirts were gone she placed her palms against his own muscled chest. Before he could get the chance to touch her again she leaned forward and placed one single kiss in the middle of his broad chest.

That seemed to snap some fragile hold he had on what sanity he had left. Groaning, he captured her lips in his own and pressed her back against the wall, her hands captured in his. He freed up one hand to travel down her waist to the top of her pants. With one power jerk he pulled them completely off taking her shoes with them. All that was left now was her underwear but instead of pulling those off, he placed one hand between her legs and began to rub her most secret spot.

He had to capture her lips in order to keep her from crying out. She was all but whimpering into his mouth as she squirmed on top of his tormenting hand, and tried to thrust her hips into it as if trying to fill the aching void that was throbbing between her legs.

"Oh Din!" she rasped in painful pleasure as he slipped his hand into her undergarment.

She was arching so far into him that only the back of her head touched the wall. He was torturing her with his sly fingers as he stroked her lightly only to sink the tip of one finger into her moist slit. He thumbed her clit and squeezed it slightly as he sank two fingers in. She was so tight that she had to be a virgin. Removing one finger, he slid his middle finger her as far as it would go until he finally found it: her unbroken hymen. He cried out victoriously in his mind. She was truly untouched! He thought that with all her fighting it might be damaged or she might have slept with that wretched Hero of time. But here she was under him, moaning with lust, practically shaking on his hand…and a virgin.

He leaned forward to nip her earlobe between his front teeth, "I am so glad to be your first."

Before Nabooru had a chance to respond, he already had his pants open and was aiming for her slick entrance. He moaned in relief as the head of his throbbing member was enveloped in her tight sheath. She cried out into his shoulder and wrapped her legs tightly around him. He began to sink in deeper and deeper, enjoying the moment in her tightness. She moaned into his ear as he slid in deeply. Finally he reached the last barrier between him and her womb. Looking into her eyes he took her lips with his and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. She screamed into his mouth as she tried to fight the tears coming to her closed eyes. His tongue stroked hers soothingly as if in apology while he stroked her tense back.

"I know it hurts," he murmured.

He pulled back again, tearing a scream of pain and pleasure from her swollen lips. Her vaginal muscles clamped around him like a tight glove and he broke out into a sweat as he shuddered against her.

"You feel like heaven," he groaned into her hair as he pulled it free, craving the feeling of her silky locks between his fingers.

Nabooru squirmed slightly causing both to gasp, "And you feel like nothing I could ever describe."

He heard the need in her voice and thrust back into her slowly, gently.

"Oh goddesses," she moaned thrusting her hips up into him instinctively.

He started a slow pace knowing if he rammed inside of her like his body was screaming at him, then he would rend her in two and cause her more pain. She met him thrust for thrust bringing their pleasure higher until it wasn't enough for either of them. So he began to thrust harder and faster into her, hitting her sweet spot each time. Her mind was so fogged with pleasure she could barely concentrate enough to tell what he was even doing to her. Finally, sweet release ripped through her so fast she didn't even feel it coming on. He quickly reached down and began once more to tease and thumb her clit bringing her pleasure to a new height and making her inner wall trap his length deep within her. Smaller orgasms coasted through her as he continued his relentless assault on her slit while varying his rhythm from slow shallow thrust to hard deep one.

By the time her walls finally relaxed, her energy was almost gone. She wanted to give him the same release he had given her but he was holding her so gently against him that she didn't want to move. She closed her eyes and laid her head against him, enjoying his hand stroking her head and running through her hair while the other was fondling her bare back soothingly. She had never thought the Dark One could be so tender and gentle.

He shifted slightly, still inside her, and Nabooru groaned feeling the ache come back with a powerful force. He kissed her cheek gently before turning her around so she was now sitting on his length with her back against his cheeks. She tried to turn to look at him but he thrust up inside her so swiftly and roughly that she had to grasp the wall.

"You didn't think I was done with you, did you?" he chuckled seductively into her ear, his chest vibrating against her back.

She was moaning and gasping so much she couldn't catch her breath or hold a thought. His powerful member was reaching so far deep inside of her, she lost whatever breath she still had. Nabooru could feel his lip against her back as he kiss the smooth tan flesh.

"I could love you forever," he moaned.

Nabooru dug her nails into the wall as he once more varied his speed while reaching one hand to knead her breast while the other tortured her swollen clit. She could feel her release coming again but she tried to hold it off as best as she could, waiting for him. At one particularly hard thrust, however, she exploded again, her legs shaking as she came once more. He now had no rhythm, thrusting into her as if he couldn't get enough of her warm moist core. Finally he peaked tensing against her as he leaned on one hand against the wall. He nearly doubled in size inside of her as he filled her womb with his hot seed. His own release caused her to orgasm one last time, mixing the secretions of their union.

For awhile the two sat panting, still joined in the most intimate way known. At last he pulled out of her only to set her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively. He brushed the hair sticking to her sweaty face away and he leaned forward to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you my little Spirit Sage," he murmured.

Nabooru smiled as she returned his kiss with equally love, "Always and forever my Dark King."


End file.
